The British Literature Exam
by dyslexic-Carmie
Summary: Oneshot. England has to leave his students to find out why America didn't show up for the final exam. This allows Sealand to get his test answers from Latvia.


"All right, class," said England, "I'm going to go figure out why America didn't bother showing up for this examination. Everyone remain seated and silently take your test." He walked to the door. "If I find out that any of you cheated I will personally have you expelled," he threatened opening the door to leave.

France laughed. "I doubt it. You practically begged people to take this British Literature class," he said stopping England from leaving.

"I never asked you to join!" England exclaimed. "You're corrupt beyond repair, and you just showed up to the first day class without an invitation."

"You let me stay," France said grinning like a cat that just ate a canary.

"Security was out that day!" England angrily left the classroom.

A few moments later, France stood up from his desk. "Well, class, I'm going-"

Prussia cut him off. "How the hell are you done with your test already? This stupid test booklet killed about eight and half trees to make."

France just gave his typical French laugh. "I didn't even bother looking at that thing."

Prussia raised an eyebrow. "Oh, so you're just going to be all bad ass and walk out of your exam?"

"No." France chucked. "I'm still going to get my certificate. I'm just going to earn some extra credit from our teacher to get it."

"What kind of extra credit are you talking about?" Prussia asked trying to remember if their unawesome teacher told them anything about extra credit. "That's naughty," he said when he finally realized what France was really talking about.

"Want to join?" France offered as he opened the same door England, their teacher, left out of earlier.

"Nah, I think I might just take my stupid test and get that certificate that says I completed this stupid class." Prussia looked back down at his test booklet. "Never mind, screw this." He threw the booklet in to the recycling bin. "I'm going to be awesome and walk out of this stupid exam."

And with that France and Prussia left the room leaving the remaining two students in the room without entertainment.

Sealand sighed and opened his test booklet. Thank goodness it had multiple-choice questions. Sealand really didn't learn anything about British Literature from England's lessons. He did, however, learn that Shakespeare is really boring, a few slang terms for certain body parts, how to make a paper football, a way to sleep in class without getting caught, the proper way to eat a banana, and how to get test answers from Latvia.

Latvia had already read Shakespeare's _Romeo and Juliet, _Coleridge's_ Rime of the Accident Marnier, _a great deal of the Romanticism poetry, and even Mary Shelly's _Frankenstein_ before England's British Literature class even started. This love of romance novels, and patience to read through a boring story, made him the top student in the class. And thankfully, this top student was Sealand's best friend.

If Sealand got stuck on a problem, he would just turn to Latvia and demand an answer. If Latvia said no, then he would threaten to not be his friend anymore. This was all talk, because they were both desperate for each other's company. Luckily, Latvia didn't know that Sealand wouldn't just toss aside their friendship. Latvia's fear of losing a friendship made him hand over the answers to numbers of questions on their quizzes and tests.

Sealand was aware that cheating is considered wrong. And that England meant business when he said that he would expel anybody that cheated on this examination. But, how would England know Latvia helped him answer questions one through one hundred fifty? England was busy looking for America while dealing with a very horny France. He definitely wasn't going to be back in this classroom anytime soon.

"Latvia," Sealand whispered to the nation sitting in front of him, "what did you get for question twelve?"

Latvia hunched over his test to keep Sealand from seeing his answers. He really didn't want to help his friend this time. Each time he helped Sealand he felt a little guilty inside. He would tell England that Sealand was cheating off of him, and clear his guilty conscience, but he was scared of the consequences.

"Ah, come on Latvia," Sealand whispered tapping his pencil on Latvia's shoulder, "what's the answer to number twelve?"

"I'm only on question eight," Latvia whispered back trying to get Sealand to stop poking him with a pencil.

Sealand stopped poking his friend with his pencil, and lifted his head to look over Latvia's shoulder. "What's the answer for question eight?"

"England said no cheating," Latvia reminded whispering, and gently moving his hand to cover his answers.

"That's really unfriendly," Sealand hissed.

Latvia sighed. "Sorry, but England said no cheat-"

"Whatever, I'll just say it's C," Sealand said silently cutting Latvia off.

"It's a true or false question. There is no C," Latvia quietly stated.

Sealand smiled to himself. He didn't need to read the questions to get answers from Latvia. "It's probably a trick question."

"How could it be a trick question?" Latvia asked spinning around to face Sealand. "It says right there, 'True or False'," he stated pointing to the question in his test booklet.

"Okay, you're right," Sealand said biting back a laugh. As soon as Latvia turned back around he filled in the answers, Latvia didn't bother covering up, for questions one through eight. With the first page finished Sealand turned his test booklet to the second page.

This page had two essay questions. Both of which, Sealand had no patience to come up with an answer himself. He just smiled and drew a picture of a whale wearing an army hat in the corner of his test booklet. He would doodle until Latvia indicated that he was done with the two essay questions, by turning to page three. As soon as Latvia did just that, Sealand would tap on Latvia's shoulder and get the answers for page two.

Sealand had just finished drawing a school of fish when Latvia turned to the third page. "Hey, Latvia I have writer's block."

Latvia tried to ignore Sealand, and answer his fill-in-the-blank questions, but ended up failing when Sealand started poking him with a pencil again. "Stop that," he said swatting away the pencil.

"I need help, Latvia," Sealand said picking up his pencil. "You don't want your best friend to fail do you?"

Latvia didn't say anything and continued to try to answer his fill-in-the-blank questions.

"That's really mean, Latvia," Sealand protested. "I'm going to fail and it's going to be all your fault."

Latvia didn't say anything, and continued working on his test.

"I was even going to let you ride the goat," Sealand lied. He would never let anybody touch his pet goat, even if they were his best friend. "But, now that can't happen because we aren't friends."

Latvia sighed. He hated it when Sealand threatened to dispose of their friendship. "Stop talking so loud."

"Why? We're the only two people in this room. America didn't show up today, England left to find him, Prussia walked out of this exam, and France went to get some extra credit," Sealand stated. "Why does only France get to have the extra credit option?"

"I don't know." Latvia actually did know, but he didn't want to tell Sealand. "I'm just going to keep silent and keep taking my test."

"Ah, come on, Latvia, we are the only two people in this room," Sealand stated coming into realization that they didn't have to stay in their seats and quietly take their tests. "We can just sit next to each other, and go through the whole test together."

"No, you'll just be cheating off of me," Latvia protested as Sealand moved to the desk right next to him.

"Come on, Latvia," Sealand pleaded. "We won't get an opportunity like this again."

Latvia moved his hand over his test booklet.

"Don't be like that Latvia-" He cut himself off, and quickly moved back to his seat behind Latvia when the back door reopened.

"Blimey," England mumbled walking into the classroom. His shirt was slightly unbuttoned. "I give up!"

"Huh?" America asked holding a hamburger and walking in behind him along with France.

"This class is terminated!" England grabbed a bag off the floor and quickly started shoving things off his desk into it. "I can't deal with any of you wankers anymore!"

"But, I just earned my extra credit," France protested.

England blushed. "No, you didn't!"

"I'm confused," America said scratching his head with the hand not holding his hamburger. "Did I have to come to class today?"

"If you would have come to class when you were supposed to, none of this would have happened!" England angrily started fixing his shirt.

"You mean I don't get that cool looking certificate?"

"You didn't show up for this exam!" England angrily yelled at America. "Nobody gets a certificate that says that they passed my class!"

This made Latvia look up from his test booklet. "But-"

"Okay, fine Latvia and Sealand get the certificate because they actually stayed here and took their test," England said correcting himself. "They even stayed in their seats, and stayed quiet."

"Thank you, England," Sealand said throwing his test booklet into the recycling bin. "We most certainly did just that."

In the end, Sealand and Latvia got their certificates, and England vowed never to teach a class again.

**A/N**

**You know this idea has a lot of options. I could have used Lithuania and Poland, or America and Japan, or Prussia and Germany, or America and Canada. The possibilities for a story about two nations taking a test together are nearly endless. **


End file.
